Through the Eluvian
by ArtemisDrake
Summary: "No! You are a character, a figment of someone's imagination!" "Aren't we all, child?" Lyra felt cold, this was some sort of nightmare. It had to be. Lyra thought she had a pretty normal life... That is until the abnormal found her. How will she survive the Blight? Based is the DA:O world for now. Rated T for now. Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Yawning, Lyra tucked a stray curl behind her ear and took the steps to the museum doors two at a time. For Arnold, the aging security guard, to call her at two o'clock in the morning, there had best be an emergency. The full moon barely peeked from behind the forming clouds and the night had an unusually cold bite. The lights of the museum twinkled through the frost kissed doors, and Lyra felt eyes on her back as she tugged on the handle. Glancing over her shoulder she was more that ready to be inside. The warm air of the lobby embraced her as she stepped in and locked the main doors behind her.

"Arnold?" She called blinking and taking off her glasses to wipe the lenses.

"Miss Lyra!" The older man peeked around the corner leading to the new arrivals section. "I didn't know who to call, you were the only one that I could think of."

Smiling kindly, she walked towards the man, there was something in his eyes that wasn't quite right. Something terrified.

"What has happened, Arnie. Is something broken?"

"There is something wrong with that mirror that was brought in yesterday."

"Is it cracked?"

"No."

With a sinking feeling Lyra rubbed her temples. "Did it fall?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then why the hell am I here?"

"Because it talked."

Lyra froze and stared at Arnold. He was a sweet man, like a kind, slightly crazy uncle. Until now Lyra had ignored the whispers of the other workers in the museum, thinking them cruel, but now it was apparent that kind old Arnold, with his fuzzy white hair and lined face, was insane.

"Now Arnold..."

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, blinking and staring around. "I told you she wouldn't believe. She isn't the one you wanted."

"But she is, sweets." A voice purred.

Lyra felt her jaw drop as a purple woman with horns walked, no floated, up behind Arnold. She was dressed in the most obscene outfit Lyra had ever seen, barely more than delicate chains. No matter how she tried, Lyra couldn't take her eyes from the creature as it slid its arms across Arnold's shoulder and leaned on him.

"Thank you for bringing her here, pet. Unfortunately, I have not more use for you." The creatures silky voice was like a caress, but it lifted the hairs on the back of Lyra's neck.

"Don't hurt him!" Lyra cried lifting her arm and dropping her purse. "Please! I am th one you want."

The thing paused obviously intrigued by Lyra's pleading. "And what would you do to save him, pet?"

"What do you want?" She was desperate now, staring at Arnold who was beginning to slump.

"You, dearest, you are the one I came for. Master wants you." The beast floated toward Lyra.

Clenching her fist, Lyra knew she had to draw whatever it was away from Arnold. "Who is this master?"

"The Master is powerful. He is everything"

As the creature came closer, Lyra suddenly recalled where she had seen something like it. "Are you a demon?"

The creature smiled, halting. Thoughtfully it tilted it's head to the side. " This is a real treat. I'd almost thought my kind had been forgotten here."

Taking the desire demons pause as an opening, Lyra ran past it to the new arrivals exhibit. The mirror had to have something to do with this. She heard the demons icy laughter and a dull thud. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Arnold collapse to the floor, and the demon licking it's claws. Suddenly, stronger that any fear, anger raged to life. Lyra grabbed a sword from a suit of armor and turned to the fiend.

"You killed him." Lyra growled.

"Yes, you humans are actually quite good at dying. Quite delicious as well."

"You bitch!" Lyra shifted backing down the hall into the opening of the exhibit.

"Hmph," the demon continue slithering closer, it's eyes glittering dangerously. "He was nothing more than a pawn, you are the one I wanted. What is one death when I have the Light?"

Lyra snarled and looked around the room. The mirror was to her right, but it didn't reflect her, didn't reflect anything it, seemed as though it was moving, a living thing, framed in bronze. For only a moment, Lyra stared, but that moment was all the demon needed, it raced forward and lifted Lyra from the ground it's claws closing around her throat. The sword she had been carrying clattered on the floor as she scratched at the demon's too cold arms.

"Master will surely reward-" the demons eyes widened and it's grip loosened as it stared past Lyra. "No.."

Lyra kicked out and fell to the floor coughing. Crawling backwards, she kept the demon in site as she felt the cold metal of the mirror frame bump her back. The demon seemed to barely notice as it hissed at the mirror. Suddenly there was a flash and the demon collapsed. It writhed on the floor, it claws sliding against the marble floor. "He will have... You.. Pet..." It gasped and was finally still.

Shaking Lyra turned to the mirror and screamed. A dragon stared back at her, it's jagged teeth exposed in a terrifying smile. Transfixed, Lyra watched it become a woman, bent by age, her eyes glowing eerily.

"Flemeth." Lyra whispered, her eyes widening in recognition. "You aren't real."

The image cackled, "I am more real that you have ever imagined, and you will suit MY purposes just fine."

"No! You are a character, a figment of someone's imagination!"  
"Aren't we all, child?"

Lyra felt cold, this was some sort of nightmare. It had to be.

Flemeth shrieking laughter filled the room and she lifted her hand, reaching for Lyra. Blinking in horror, Lyra watched the hand push through the mirror, as though it was nothing more than water. Before she could move, the hand grabbed her wrist. Fear raced through her as pain radiated from the contact.

"No..." Lyra whispered as the world began to spin, and she tumbled into the mirror, into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think she's beginning to wake up." A strangely familiar voice whispered.

Cautiously, Lyra opened her eyes, taking in her strange surroundings. She was in a hut of some sort, the walls empty and flaking from years of disrepair. She lay on a plush bed, the furs tickling her nose. Nearby a fire crackled and filled the tiny room with warm light. The pot that hung neatly over the fire bubbled merrily, and whatever was cooking smelled heavenly.

With a groan, Lyra sat up, this was the most real dream she could remember having. Someone cleared their throat politely and Lyra turned to find a beautiful woman standing watching her expectantly. The woman had hair the color of a ravens wing tied back from her face, and she seemed incredibly interested in Lyra.

"Hello." Lyra whispered.

"Greetings, Traveler. You have been asleep for sometime. When mother arrived carrying, I was rather surprised."

This was Morrigan. Gripping the furs, Lyra felt her blood run cold as memories of the museum spun in her head. "N-no. I have to wake up."

"You are awake." Morrigan spoke slowly as though to a child.

"You don't understand. This isn't real." Lyra murmured.

"Of course 'tis real."

Closing her eyes, Lyra took a calming breath. "Then how am I here? In a game?"

"This is no game."

"Of course it is. I suppose I have lost my mind... This is just a story." Lyra laughed.

"Aren't all stories based in truth?" Morrigan sighed and went to stir the pot.

Lyra was quiet, allowing herself a moment to think about what was happening. Slowly, she stood and walked over to Morrigan. "Will you do me a favor?"

"In exchange for what?"

"Nothing. I need you to cut me." Lyra said.

"I will not." Morrigan frowned.

"I can't do it myself. Please, Morrigan."

"How do you know that?" Morrigan glared.

"Know what?" Lyra asked.

"My name. I have not given it to you."

"As I said, you are a part of a story." Lyra huffed.

"In your world, perhaps." Flemeth said, making both Morrigan and Lyra jump.

"Mother..."

"Morrigan, there are other guests outside, go see to them, girl."

"But, mother, I must know..."

"You know she is not of our world, that is all you need to know. Now go, I must speak with this one. Alone." Flemeth stated, walking over to Lyra.

Morrigan scowled, but did as Flemeth asked, closing the door behind her.

"Now, girl, Lyra is it? You must pardon my manners earlier, but you were in danger from the desire demon, and I knew but one way to help you." Flemeth smiled, showing straight white teeth. "The arch demon wants you for some reason, and I am not about to let it have you."

"Desire demon? Arch demon? You're babbling lined from a game I've played. There is no such thing, not really." Lyra said watching the old woman carefully.

"You are not in your world now. You are in ours and I assure you that the threat of the arch demon is very real here, the question is, will you help us?"

"Help you? This is all a dream!" Lyra cried, throwing her hands up. "I will wake up and go to work tomorrow just like I do everyday."

"Give me your hand." Flemeth demanded.

Sighing, Lyra placed her hand in the woman's. Before she could react, Flemeth pulled a small dagger from her skirt and sliced open Lyra's palm. Lyra cried out in pain and cradled her bleeding hand.

"Still believe that this is a dream?" Flemeth inquired staring into the flames in the hearth.

"No." Lyra whispered and turned away, tears forming in her eyes. "This means I know what will happen, right?"

"Not necessarily, girl." Flemeth smiled. "You being here is proof that things are changing, now let me heal that hand."

Lyra held out her hand and watched as Flemeth healed it. "Amazing."

"Just a bit of healing magic. Now we need to introduce you to the others."


End file.
